


ART for "Under the Milky Way Tonight" by MrsRidcully

by penumbria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Fanart, M/M, Steter Reverse Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/pseuds/penumbria
Summary: This is art created for the 2019 Steter Reverse Bang. I created the first art and it was chosen by MrsRidcully who then wrote "Under the Milky Way Tonight". I created the second art in collaboration with the author.





	ART for "Under the Milky Way Tonight" by MrsRidcully

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under the Milky way tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039525) by [MrsRidcully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully). 



> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf and make no money from this.

 

**Original Art Created For the Claim**

 

****

 

* * *

 

 

**Supplementary Art Created in Collaboration with Author**

 

****


End file.
